Your Perfect Little Girl
by LightBender
Summary: All I ever did was try to be your perfect girl. All I ever did was try to please you. Father, why can't you love me? Mother, why are you lying? Zuzu, why didn't you care!


_**Your Perfect Little Girl**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**AN: **Random idea I got. R&R if so inclined.

* * *

I was always his little girl. Daddy's little girl. I was his perfect child. I could never make a mistake, never miscalculate. I had to prove to Father that I was perfect.

Mother never loved me. She said that she did. She's saying it right now, saying that I'm not a monster, just a confused little girl. Maybe this is all in my head. She keeps saying she loves me. Well, Mother, I don't love you! You're weak. You always stood back, never saw how much I wanted love. You loved Zuzu. You never loved me. Never.

Zuko. Oh, how I hate my brother. How I hate him! He constantly complains that Father never was proud of him, that Father never cared, never loved, him. Father loved him. Father cared about Zuko. Zuzu, even with all him flaws, his imperfections, Father cared. Father acknowledged him. Zuzu was his little boy. I was nothing.

Father, can you love me still? I can't be your little girl anymore. I'm not perfect anymore. I'm not special anymore. I hurt too much. But, can you still find it in your heart to love me?

Mother, oh mother, why didn't you help me? Why did you leave me alone? Why didn't you help me? Why didn't you care?! You left me to take care of myself! I had to teach myself. You abandoned me, Mother! You said that I was strong enough to deal with it! You said that you needed to help Zuzu, since he wasn't as strong as me! But, Mother, it was _me_ who was the weak one. I tried to be everything Father wanted me to be and I lost me! I'm alone now, Mother. Why didn't you love me, Mother? Why?

Mai. Ty Lee. Why did they betray me? They were my friends. They promised me loyalty until death. Just like the Dai Lee. And they left me too. Why is everyone leaving? Why is everyone leaving **me**? Does no one care for me? I'm all alone.

Father, why did you leave me behind? Why?! Why! Why! **WHY!** All I ever did was try to be your perfect girl. All I ever did was try to please you. Everything I did, I did it to please you.

Shut up, Mother. Your words are meaningless. I know you're lying. You never loved me. I was a monster. You were afraid of me. You couldn't stand me. I pretended it didn't hurt. But, it hurt so much. Mother, Mother, why couldn't you have loved me then? Why couldn't you have helped me?

Zuzu, my brother. Why didn't you try to help me? Why did _you_ include me when you talked with Mother? Why didn't you try to understand me? Why did you abandon me? Why did you leave?! We could have ruled the world! We could have been unstoppable! I wouldn't be alone. Zuko, Zuko, Zuko, Zuko, you don't know how much Father cared about you. He said he didn't, but I knew he did. There was such a deepness to your bond with him that I never had. You always had everything: Mother's love, Father's watch, and Uncle's companionship. Why did you get everything and I got nothing? What did I do wrong?!

Father, Mother, ZukoMaiTyLeeUncleDaiLeeFatherMotherZukoMaiTyLeeUncle-**FATHER!** Why can't you love me?! Why?! Whywhywhywhy!

I tried to be perfect. I really tried. But, I wasn't. I tried to please Father. But I never did. I tried to kill the Avatar but I failed at that. I'm imperfect. Can anyone love me? Father, can you? Mother, can you find it in your heart to love me still? Your imperfect little girl who tried to please you. Both of you. Zuzu, can you care about me after all I've done? You little sister, your baby sister, who always was better in bending but worse in being a person. Mai, Ty Lee, will you stay with me and never leave me? I used fear to have you two be my friends, but I never learned how to make friends.

Maybe I can start all over. Go back in time. Maybe then Mother will love me and Father will care. Maybe Zuzu would include me and we'd be friends and wouldn't ever fight. Maybe Ty Lee and Mai could be my friends. I'd never be alone and I could always be the perfect little girl I was supposed to be.

I see a bright light. My life will start all over again! I'll go back to the beginning and fix everything I did wrong. It's getting closer and brighter.

All I ever did was love you, Father. Why couldn't you do the same for me?

Mother, why didn't you show your love? Why didn't you help guide me?

Zuzu, I only ever wanted to be your sister. Why didn't you try?

Mai, Ty Lee, why did you leave me? I tried to be your friend, I really tried.

I'm surrounded in the light. My second chance!

I'll be a perfect little girl, I promise. Just, love me Father. I won't be angry anymore. I'll be good. I'll be perfect. I don't want to be alone. I just want you to love me, Father.

* * *

**AN: **Writing this was a disturbing process. I hope it came off as that. It was supposed to disturbing, to show why Azula is the person that she, how far her mental breakdown went. All of this is just my ideas, so sorry if you think some of it's incorrect. Review if so inclined.


End file.
